


Overprotective Castiel

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Facebook Destiel Bingo Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Dean and Cas are dads, M/M, Overprotective Castiel, its 23:41 rn this is pushing the deadline, more bingo, not proofread and I’m half asleep I’m sorry, people are alive because I wish they were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: A good portion of the Winchester extended family show up at the Bunker determined to see the newest addition. Cas is having none of it.





	Overprotective Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO CLOSE TO THE DEADLINE and my phone is about to die and I’m not sure if this is better or worse than the last essay I completed in similar pushing-the-deadline fashion. Idea stems from my own childhood, where my fam showed up unannounced to see the early arrival (yours truly), and my Dad wasn’t too thrilled by it.

"No, Dean. I'm sorry they came all the way here, but no."

The doctor had advised them to keep Lydia away from as many people as possible for the first month or so, larger crowds meaning an increased risk of her falling ill.

Lydia Winchester had become the newest addition to their slowly growing family two months earlier than predicted, and ever since, Castiel had been on red alert, effectively turning into a mother bear. The Bunker had essentially been on lockdown, and despite Sam and Jack being so kindly allowed to retain their resident status, Dean was the only one Cas let anywhere near the baby, likely because he was not just her other Dad, but nearly as bad as Castiel when it came to protecting his little girl.

But now the whole clan had shown up. Mary, Charlie, Bobby, Benny, Garth, Kevin and Linda, Claire, Alex, Jody, Donna. . . all of them were living it up in the War room with Sam and Jack, dead set on meeting Lydia. Dean, surprisingly, was all for it. Cas however, had no intentions of exposing their child to so many new germs at once, and not before the doctor believed it to be a good idea.

Which lead to their current position. Cas holding a sleeping Lydia to his chest as Dean attempted to coax him into either handing the child over, or preferably join them all himself.

"Come on, Cas. Please?"

"Dean, the doctor sai-"

"I know what the doctor said, Cas, I was there. But Lyd will be fine."

"And if she's not?"

A beat of silence. "You know they won't leave until they see her."

"We could make them leave."

"You really think we can make that group do much of anything?"

There was a knock on the door. The baby yawned. Cas sighed.

"See what I mean? They're persistent people, Cas. They tracked us down. Now they definitely won't leave."

The door creaked open, the knocker revealing themself to be Charlie, who's eyes went wide the second they landed on Lydia. With an inhuman squeak she darted across the room, hand reaching out towards a now fully awake Lydia.

And then Cas was gone, baby and all.

"Oh for the love of- really Cas? Seriously?"

Charlie looked a little stunned, but mostly disappointed. All she managed was "But. . baby."

The two whipped around as the door was opened again, but alas, it was only Donna.

"I take it the direct approach didn't work?"

As if the lack of angel and infant wasn't answer enough, double sighs answered her.

She turned away from them, shouting into the other room "ALRIGHTY EVERYONE, SPREAD OUT. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO."

It was well known Cas wouldn't take Lydia outside of the Bunker yet, so they broke off into pairs and set off. It wasn't long before someone shouted and enthusiastic "Found them!"

And that's how all fourteen of them ended up crammed in Dean's room, at least three people had their hands somewhere on Cas to try and keep him from flying off again, a chorus of "aww" spreading like wildfire.

Completely surrounded by well meaning family and friends, Cas had no choice but to relinquish his hold on Lydia to at least a few of them. The first to gain approval was Linda Tran, partly due to her motherly status, partly because Cas was afraid of what she may do to him if he didn't let her hold the child.

Next up was Jody, who handed off Lydia to Bobby after her smile faded and her eyes grew sad. Bobby didn't hold the girl for long, passing her off to Mary, who really should've been higher up on the holding order hierarchy, as she was actually the baby's grandmother. Of course, they all were essentially Lydia's Aunts and Uncles and godparents and siblings.

Eventually, Mary took pity on Cas, and handed the once again sleeping infant back to the disgruntled angel, who cradled his daughter like the few minutes he hasn't been holding her were the worst moments of his life.

Dean couldn't help but smile. There were far worse characteristics a parent could have than to be a little overprotective.


End file.
